


Richard & Belle - ChorusLineClub: The Birth

by AmethystStarr



Series: Richard & Belle - A Series of Stories and One-shots [2]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Belle and Richard's first child is soon to arrive, but something happens that may upset their whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard & Belle - ChorusLineClub: The Birth

The new year brought the start to formalizing plans for their new house in the Texas hillcountry. Belle was in their Houston flat going over plans that both Cali and Dani were trying to help her with as well as helping make sure everything was ready for the baby. They'd chosen to wait to find out the gender until he or she was born, but Richard was convinced it was a girl and had done his best to convince everyone elxe that he was right. But things weren't all going exactly as planned. Richard was in France on a press tour when he began recieving phonecalls from some of his friends. First Aidan, then Lee, then Martin called him to ask about rumors that were beginning to circulate about Belle and some of her former and current work partners, not to mention the incident with Trey being dredged back up again. The stories were this: that Belle had over the years had many torrid affairs with married actor and director friends like Corin Nemic, Jason Isaacs, and Ben Browder, whom she was currently working on a sci-fi series with, agents were denying it, but they couldn't deny some of the pictures suppossedly taken by a close friend of hers. They were even touting how a source close to Belle said that the baby she was heavily pregnant with might not even be his. This was the first he'd heard of it, having been so absorbed with the tour and making sure things were set in case he needed to rush home for the birth.  
"Amanda's saying she doesn't believe a word of it. But damn, Rich, this is fucked up. Those pictures do look pretty convincing. These bloody bastards are even trying to get us to make some kind of statement as your friend. It's fucking messed up." Martin had said. Richard was livid, he couldn't decide who to call first, his wife or his agent.  
Back in Houston, Cali and Dani were trying to keep the news as far away from her as possible, as her stress with the house, the new clubs being open in New York and LA, and the fact that Richard was so bloody far away was already taking a toll on her exhausted body. But they couldn't keep her from answering the phone when Richard came up on the caller id.  
"Oh honey, I've missed the sound of your voice so much. I wish you were here to feel how much your child is kicking me!"  
"Are you sure it's my child?!" He couldn't keep the acid tone out of his voice and it cut into Belle like a knife.  
"What?! What in the hell are you talking about, Richard?!"  
"Why am I getting calls from Lee and Martin asking me about your supposed affairs with married costars?! Are you cheating on me?!"  
"What?! No! I would never do that! I love you, and our child too much to ever think about doing something like that. Where are they even hearing such garbage?!"  
"Some news network. Answer me honestly, did you marry me for the fame or did you marry me for love?" Dani and Cali sat there staring at her with concern as Belle's face began to contort with pain and disbelief at what she was hearing  
"How could you even ask me that?"  
"That's not an answer. Answer the question, Lauran. Did i rush into this marriage with you, have you been truthful with me about everything, because all of a sudden something is telling me I've been a fool, like this is Annabelle all over again." His words cut deeply and she felt like she'd been kicked in the gut, like she was about to be sick.  
"Richard..." she started, "you really think I could do that to you?...You're breaking my heart..."  
"Oh spare me the dramatic quotes. Just be straight with me. Are you sleeping with Ben Browder?!"  
"No. I am not sleeping with Ben Browder, a happily married man with children, who's been a friend for a very long time. How dare you accuse me over the phone of something you know in your heart i could never do!" She punched the end button and threw her phone onto the sofa before she almost doubled over and began sobbing as she collapsed onto the floor. Suddenly she felt sick and grabbed for somebody's hand. Dani and Cali rushed her into the bathroom as quickly as they could and she emptied her stomach. It took her several minutes until she could quell her sobs, and even then it was difficult to form words.  
"Honey, breathe," Cali said, smoothing her hair from her forehead. "What did he say to her that made her so upset?"  
"I have no idea, but whatever he said, he's gonna regret it. That's for damn sure." Dani replied. Belle took a deep breath.  
"He thinks I've cheated on him...am cheating on him. I can't believe he think that of me...he said it was just like Annabelle..." her voice broke and she couldn't speak any more.  
"Oh no, he's seen it now. Dammit, I thought Fran was gonna get out in front of this." Dani said. Belle sniffed,  
"Out in front of what? What has he seen?"  
"We didn't want to tell you because we knew it would upset you. We don't believe a word of it because we know it's not even the slightest bit true."  
"What's not true? Somebody please be straight with me!!"  
"Someone's spreading rumors that you're cheating on Richard with Ben and others. Dani, you should call him and ask him to talk it out-"  
"No!...No, I'll talk to him...right now, I think I want you to leave...both of you."  
"Belle?..."  
"Please, just go. I need to think...alone."  
"But-" Dani put a hand on Cali's shoulder as Belle bowed her head and moved to the bed, without another word. The women left her alone and went downstairs to the kitchen. After a few minutes discussion of what to do, Cali said she'd stay for a little while just to make sure she was ok. Dani went home having told Cali to call her the minute anything happened or if Richard called back.  
Belle curled into a ball on her-their bed. A hard thing to do seeing as how her stomach stuck out so far. She cried, hard. She could smell Richard's scent on the pillow next to her and she screamed in anger, throwing the pillow across the room. She pounded the bed a few times trying to get out her anger and wanting to pummel whoever spread the malicious lies and pummel Richard for even listening to those lies. She cried more and fell asleep sprawled across the bed, breathing in his scent, wishing he were there.  
______________________________________ Richard, back in New York, had to cancel his day of interviews he was so upset. He cried, threw things in his hotel room and even put a nice fist sized hole through the TV, but mostly he cried. He loved her. He knew in his heart he loved her and their child she was carrying. His chest burned as his emotions fought against themselves inside. Memories of Annabelle, his other girlfriends, came flooding into his mind and he had to fight to stay above them. But none of them had loved him like Lauran, his Belle. How could she do this to him? How could she defame his good name like this? She said she loved him. Why? How? Richard flopped down hard on the hotel bed and grabbed his mobile. For a few seconds, he toyed with throwing it across the room before sighing and running his finger along the picture background. Sarah's last shot of he and Belle's wedding day. She'd been right about him putting it on his phone. He sighed heavily again, swallowed his pride and dialed his wife. His wife. Would he still be able to call her that after this was over? It rang once, then went straight to voicemail,  
"Belle...honey, i know you're probably loathe to talk to me right now, but call me as soon as you get this, please. We really need to talk about this. Whatever this is..." Over the next few hours he called seven times, sometimes leaving msgs, sometimes just to hear her voice on her answering line. Her voice. It had sounded so defeated and full of pain when he had accused her. Oh God, he thought, what if he'd upset her so much something had happened with the baby. He quickly dialed Dani. Her husband Daniel answered the phone.  
"I know she probably doesn't want to talk to me, but I need to know from Dani if Belle is alright." Begrudgingly, Daniel put his wife on the phone.  
"You're right I don't want to speak with you. You hurt her, in a way i never thought you could and I'm furious with you because of it."  
"But is she alright?"  
"Of course she's not alright, she's heartbroken. She sent Cali and I packing, probably because she's mad at us for keeping the news from her."  
"But she's well, healthy I mean. And our baby?"  
"Oh, so you believe it's yours now, do you?"  
"Dani, look, i said things I shouldn't have, and you have every right to be pissed at me. But you know how I think, you know how this upset my jealousy for her. I wasn't thinking straight. I just need to make sure she's alright. I tried calling her, but she won't answer, it keeps going straight to voicemail."  
"I can't say that I blame her, but as far as I know, she only threw up the once. Her phone is probably still on the sofa, she threw it there when she hung up with you and stormed into the bedroom. But that's all I know. I'm gonna go by and check on her in the morning and trade off with Cali. I'll call or txt when I get there. Just give her some space and she'll come around. You're the only person she cares about, she loves you with everything she is, she didn't do what they say she did and I'm going to find the person who spread these lies."  
"Thank you, Dani. I really appreciate everything you and her sister do for her. We'd be a helluva lot crazier without you two, and i know I'd be lost without her. If you get any leads call Fran then txt me."  
"Will do. Get some rest, you'll need it. Night."  
"Night, and thanks again." Richard ended the call and put his phone on the nightstand beside him. He rolled onto his side, grabbing for her t-shirt he always carried with him when away from home and spread it over a pillow before hugging it to his chest. His whole body ached to hold her, but his mind was berating himself for ever daring to believe she could do what the gossips were saying. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to her or the baby. He would probably run to his mother and just give up on everything else that once mattered to him. Scenarios of his worst nightmares coming true began to race through his mind and he couldn't contain his tears. When he had exhausted himself, he fell into a fitful sleep.  
___________________________________ Belle had slept far into the morning and was barely rousable at all, only the person rousing her wasn't someone she knew. She felt a hand shake her shoulder,  
"C'mon Cali, lemme sleep," she whined.  
"There's no sleep for a cheating whore like you, sweetheart," an unfamiliar voice spat. Belle sat up with a start, a difficult thing in her condition. "Did you really think you could get away with cheating on Richard Armitage like that and not suffer my wrath?"  
"Because I didn't do what they say I did. Now who are you and what are you doing in my house?"  
"You can just call me one of the Army. And you're going to do exactly what I tell you to do. Scream and I'll kill that bastard in your belly." The woman waved a large hunting knife in her face before using it to push a glass on the nightstand towards her. "Drink, it'll make things alot easier for both of us."  
"But, the baby..."  
"I said drink!" She menaced. Belle took the glass and drank, it tasted bitter and smelt of sage. Almost immediately she felt woozy. "Alright now, we're gonna take a ride..."  
"To see Richard?" Belle asked groggily.  
"Sure, to see Richard. Now c'mon, let's get you in the car." The woman put the knife in it's sheath and hoisted Belle onto her feet. It was easy enough to get her to the car and drive off without anyone the wiser.  
______________________________________ When Dani got to the flat, she found a note Cali had left on the kitchen counter telling her she had an emergency to take care of with Gideon and that all her sister had done was sleep. Dani peeked into the bedroom to see an empty bed. She called for Belle and not receiving answer searched the flat for her, hoping nothing had happened to her. When she couldn't find her, she looked for her phone and keys, both were still where she had left them. She called Cali who immediately grabbed Josh and returned to her sister's flat. They arrived at the same time Ben did, when she hadn't showed up for their weekly lunch, he became concerned and when she didn't return his calls, he drove to her flat to make sure she was ok. Once he heard what happened, he was in full crisis mode, a little of his old Col Mitchell showing in his authoritative manner. They called everyone she might go to, including her aunt who lived only a mile or so from the flat, but she wasn't any of those places. Her car was still in the garage and they were beside themselves as to what was happening. It was Dani's thought to call Inspector Hamilton and she told her everything that was going on. The Inspector said she'd make a few calls and see what she could do, especially since she was ill, could barely get around on her own and extremely pregnant with possible complications. They were told to wait a day before calling Richard, but Dani knew that would only serve to infuriate him more. She dialed him, but hesitated before hitting send.  
"What's wrong Dani?" Came a tired and gravely voice from the other side.  
"Come home. Now."  
"Dani? Tell me!"  
"Not til you get here." And with that she hung up. He called back immediately and when she wouldn't answer he called Cali, Dani made her ignore him. And when he tried Josh, she did the same.  
"Dani, I'm calling him back. I don't care what you say, but as a husband and father, I know what he's going through," he replied. Dani sighed and nodded, giving in. He was right, since they were so alike, she knew exactly how he felt too.  
When Josh called him back, Richard's heart fell to his stomach and he felt like he'd been kicked in the gut, again. As soon as he hung up, charging Josh to call him the second he found anything else out, he called his handler for the tour and told her everything and to get him the soonest flight back to Houston that was possible. 

___________________________________________

Belle woke to find herself tied up in some slum of a house. She sat on a dirty mattress, her legs tied as well and her swollen stomach and back aching from the position she was in. She tried not to cry, but everytime she moved, pain shot though her like a white hot poker. The pain made it hard to think straight, but she was sure she was starting to recognize this woman who held her captive.  
"Good, you're awake, now we can discuss what you've done."  
"What I've done? How about what you've done. Kidnapping Richard's very pregnant wife. You can't imagine he'll ever forgive you for this. He knows i would never hurt him like that!"  
"He's a highly jealous man, he'll believe it when you call him and tell him you lied and kept your cheating from him. Then I'll be there to comfort him, like I was after Annabelle. Now, I'm going to untie you. You'll be a good girl won't you and not make me use this, right?" Belle nodded, her mind racing and in more pain than she'd care to admit. The woman handed her a mobile phone and Belle dialed her husband. Belle breathed a sigh of relief when it went straight to voicemail. The woman had handed her a card to read,  
"Richard, it's Belle. I just wanted to call and tell you I'm sorry. I lied to you, the stories are true, Ben and I have been having an affair," she ad-libbed, "i should have been truthful from the start, about Trey, Ben, about everything. I didn't want things to end up like Ava and Dean, but they have. So now i must tell you goodbye, please don't try to find me, i'd rather just leave everything behind and start over. I'm sorry, goodbye." The woman took the phone and ended the call as Belle sniffed and wiped the tears that had fallen during her message. She hoped when he heard it that he'd get the real meaning she'd been hinting at.  
"Who on are Ava and Dean?"  
"Some friends of ours," she lied, "they divorced just after they married. Their story is a sad one."  
"And Trey?"  
"An ex of mine, he caused problems for us before and just after we married."  
"Oh, that sucks. I'm glad you didn't try to hint at anything else. I can see why so many people like your books now, all the embellishing you did to make it convincing." Belle attempted a smile,but it was pained. Her back was beginning to really hurt as was her stomach. The baby kept thrashing about and bruising her insides. She tried to find a comfortable position, but it was difficult. The woman, what was her name, left her for awhile, bringing her something to drink and eat after what seemed like forever. The room she was in was sweltering and damp and Belle's curls hung wet around her face.

____________________________________________

Back at the flat Dani, Cali and Josh sat around the phone, hoping someone would call. Ben had gone to pick up Richard at the airport so he could try to calm him down. He was older than Richard, but he was also an actor with a fanbase, a husband with a wife who'd been often ill, and a father who loved his kids. He knew Belle well and knew that she would never cheat on the man she'd loved long before Richard even knew her name. He waited away from the crowds at arrivals so he could attempt to avert any fans who might crowd at the least opportune moment. Richard wore sunglasses, but he could see the miffed look he gave him when his eyes fell on him. Ben was the last person he'd hoped to see there. He begrudgingly shook his hand as Ben guided him through arrivals and out to his car without incident or recognition. The somewhat short drive back to the flat was rather silent until Richard got the alert for a voicemail on his mobile. He listened to it. Ben immediately knew something was wrong when Rich put a hand over his mouth and rubbed at the stubble on his cheeks.  
"What is it?"  
"Listen..." he held his phone up and replayed the message over the speaker. Ben shook his head,  
"There's no way she sent that of her own free will. I won't believe it. You know she'd never just leave you like that, Richard, she loves you more than life."  
"I know. And you're right, Trey wasn't her fault, so she had no reason to apologize for it. What about that Ava and Dean thing?" He knew the characters were from the series she and Ben were directing, but he couldn't quite place the reference.  
"I think that was a hint maybe, Ava and Dean are truthful with each other and they fight for each other in the series, always together. Maybe she was trying to hint to you about me, or that she was telling the truth about everything else when you spoke before."  
"She was crying, if she were really saying goodbye, she'd be stubborn about it, not cry like that. She also sounded in pain." Ben nodded and sped towards the flat. As soon as they were in the door, Rich yelled for Dani,  
"Call the Inspector, Belle sent me a msg, we may have a lead!"

_____________________________________________

Belle had dozed in her basement prison as best she could, but a pain had begun in her lower stomach and risen til it covered almost her whole body. It was a cramping, searing pain and she could tell something was wrong because the baby was thrashing non-stop. She tried not to scream, but she did try knocking on the wall to get the woman's attention.  
When the woman came downstairs, she could tell something was wrong.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know, but you need to call 911!"  
"I can't do that! They'll arrest me and everything will be ruined!" Belle felt a sudden contraction and felt something warm and sticky between her legs and she nearly screamed in agony.  
"Oh God, you're bleeding! What do I do?!"  
"Call an ambulance, i'll tell them your a friend. This doesn't have to end badly for you. Help me and help yourself, i swear I-ahhhh..."  
"Oh God...what can I do?"  
"Call the ambulance, i swear I'll drop any charges they try to force on you, just please hurry!" Belle nearly screamed as another severe contraction hit her hard.  
In a few moments they could hear the sound of sirens and the EMTs come in. The woman, whose name was Susanne and had been a former handler of Richard's, went to fetch them. She said Belle had been helping her clean out the basement when she'd suddenly felt faint. Belle nodded that that was true, but the police that accompanied the EMTs knew better. They took the woman into custody, despite Belle's protest. On the way to the hospital she begged them to save her baby, even if they couldn't save her. She prayed that she'd at least live long enough to see his face again. She wanted to give Richard the child he'd always wanted no matter what the consequences were, she only prayed that he'd accept the child, even if he didn't believe she was always only ever true to him. 

______________________________________________

Inspector Hamilton relayed the news that Belle had been recovered, her kidnapper in custody, and that she was being rushed to the Women and Children's Hospital downtown Houston. The family piled into two cars and sped for downtown with a police escort. They arrived just as the ambulance did. Richard tore out of the car and ran for the gurney on which Belle was being wheeled inside.  
"Richard! I'm so sorry..." Belle cried, her face contorted in anguish and pain.  
"Baby, I was wrong to even believe it for an instant. Forgive me for doubting you and just promise me you'll hang on."  
"Rich-I can't...I can't do this!" she sobbed. He smoothed her tense forehead with kisses.  
"Yes you can! I know you can. You're the strongest woman I know, just breathe honey, please."  
"Please don't leave me!"  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right holding your hand the whole time!" He soothed. The doctors and nurses whisked them into a surgery suite. Because of her history of miscarriages and the situation at hand and in order to save mother and child, they had to perform a cesarean. They shoved a gown, cap, gloves and mask onto Richard as they cut off Belle's clothes to prep her for surgery. In less than five minutes a nurse was handing a tiny squalling baby to Richard,  
"Here you go Daddy. Meet your new daughter." Richard and Belle were both crying as he held his daughter up for her mother to see.  
"Oh Lauran, she's perfect!"  
"She's so tiny. I can't believe how tiny she is."  
"You did wonderfully, Mum. I love you so much," he said, kissing her sweetly, tears still streaming down their faces. "It's most definitely a miracle, I thought I'd lost you both!"  
"So did I. For a moment I thought I'd never see you again. If Susanne hadn't seen reason and the urgency, we might have both died," she said as the nurse instructed Richard to place the baby on her mother's chest in order that they be bonded as quickly as possible. He did as he was told and Belle could scarcely breathe as she held her daughter for the first time.  
"You look absolutely beautiful like that, my heart," Rich whispered against his wife's forehead, "my two precious treasures." After a few moments of bonding, the baby lay still on her chest. She'd stopped crying and suddenly Belle became concerned. As the nurse came to clean her up, another came to take the baby. She frowned as she put a hand on her back, then without a word, she took the baby and moved away from them.  
"Rich?!"  
"Hang on honey, I'm gonna find out what's going on...Nurse?" He followed her to the table where she and the doctor had their backs to them. "What's going on, is my daughter alright?!"  
"Sir, you need to step back, we're doing what we can for her," she said then turned back and whispered to another nurse who pushed him back towards Belle.  
"Mr. Armitage, why don't you go be with your wife. Baby Armitage is being taken care of. Let's get Mom settled, shall we." Richard didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream because no one would tell him anything and Belle had suddenly found herself in pain again and he was lost in the crowd of doctors and nurses that all but pushed him out of the room. An orderly led him out of the surgery suite and helped him clean up, before taking him to a waiting room where Ben and Dani sat, waiting for some kind of word.  
"Rich, is everything alright? Has the baby been born?" Rich sat hard on a chair, then nodded slowly, still staring at the floor trying to make sense of what was going on.  
"It's a girl...we have a daughter. She's beautiful, and so tiny...but something's wrong. They took her away from us and now Belle is in pain again and I don't know what's going on! God help me, I feel so lost!" He almost broke down into tears, as Ben and Dani exchanged looks. It was then that Cali came up with Richard's parents. Margaret went straight to her son and knelt in front of him, and he nearly collapsed into her arms. Dani pulled Cali and John aside and related what Richard had said. They sat there silently for what seemed like hours until a doctor finally came to speak with Richard.  
"Mr. Armitage, may we speak in private?"  
"You can say whatever you need to in front of the family."  
"Very well, then. Your wife and child were breifly in distress when you were ushered out. Your wife had begun to hemorrhage and we had difficulty getting it stopped, but she's resting now and we've sedated her to keep her from moving and starting the bleeding again." Richard nodded, still rather dumbfounded,  
"And the baby?!"  
"Baby Armitage isn't quite out of the woods just yet. She stopped breathing momentarily, but we got her started again. She's going to have to stay in the Neonatal unit for awhile since she five weeks premature. Because of circumstances during birth, she was momentarily without oxygen and nutrients because of a kink in her umbilical cord, but we feel she'll make a full recovery if she continues to fight like she did before. We'll get your wife into a private suite, then when she's ready, we'll relate all this to her. Have faith, both your girls are fighters." Richard felt like he'd been punched in the gut a few times. It was all he could do to keep it together for the family's sake. He sat back down and covered his mouth with a hand, trying to process everything the doc had just said. He felt like he was going to be sick.  
"Richard? What do you need us to do?" Ben asked.  
"I don't-I don't know...what am I going to do? I'm lost without her!" he moaned.  
"You're not going to lose her, she's a fighter. Now where's your Armitage, never give up determination?!"  
"I'm sorry, for the first time in my life I don't know what to do. I can't act my way out of this one...she and I had a fight before...I can't remember if I apologized or if she even forgave me...."  
"Mr. Armitage, your wife has been moved to a private suite. If you'll follow me, I'll take you there. There's a separate private waiting area for family," said a nurse. All Richard could do was nod as he leaned on his mother all the way to Belle's room.  
Richard spent the next five days at his wife's side. He refused to leave her for anything and would have completely forgotten to eat if his mother and Dani hadn't forced him to do so. He also wouldn't let go of he, he constantly had to be touching her, smoothing her curls from her face, stroking her forehead, her cheek, her hand, just to make sure she was still there. The family camped out in the waiting area, only Cali, Dani, and Ben coming and going to make sure everything was still good. Rich had entrusted the monitering of his daughter to Dani and his mother, urging them to take plenty of pictures on his phone since he had yet to leave his wife's side. When Belle finally opened her eyes, Richard couldn't keep the flood of tears from overwhelming him. He kissed her gently hundreds of times, so relieved that she was back with him.  
"Richard..."  
"Shhh, it's ok, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He scooted closer and rested his forehead against hers.  
"The baby-our daughter, how is she?"  
"Beautiful, but tiny... I haven't seen her since she was born."  
"How long have I been asleep?!"  
"Five days, my love. I was so worried about you," he stroked her cheek and kissed the end of her nose.  
"Ridge, please, what about our daughter?!" He sighed heavily, sitting back in his chair and related to her everything the doctor had said over the past few days. The expressions that crossed her face during his monologue caused his heart to ache for her. Their daughter had been through alot already and she still wasn't out of danger. Her progression to recovery was slow and there had been a few scares, but by now she was doing better than she ever had been. The next day, Belle's doctor allowed her to be wheeled in to see the baby and it was all Richard could do to keep her from collapsing into sobs as she saw her tiny baby girl hooked up to wires and tubes. Richard had prayed more in the last week than he ever had his whole life, in fact the whole family had and so far they had all been answered.  
Two weeks later, Richard lay on Belle's double-wide, maternity ward bed, his arms wrapped around his sleeping wife on his chest. Cali was the first to knock on the door, peeking in to see how she was.  
"She's asleep, but you can come in and wait til she wakes," he whispered. Even his whispers rumbled in his chest and Belle woke with a start,  
"Ridge," she cried out softly. He smiled at her nickname for him and he smoothed her wispy curls from her forehead.  
"It's ok, Mumma, I'm here,"  
"If you want us to come back later, we'll wait," Cali whispered. Belle shook her head and stretched a bit before gasping in a sharp breath.  
"No, stay, I'm awa-ow ow ooowww. I forgot I'm not supposed to move like that," she whimpered.  
"Honey, remember, your incision still hasn't healed. You've got to be more careful." Richard sat up and helped manuever her so she could sit up a little without too much pain.  
"Is it ok if I bring in the rest of your anxious family?" Cali asked. Belle exchanged looks with Richard who was cleaning all the pink infant paraphernalia off the sofa.  
"Exactly which family members do you mean?" Belle asked warily.  
"Well, let's see, our sister Dani, our brother Ben, and Mum and Dad Armitage. Ya know they never left the hospital, camped out all this time."  
"My parents? Camped out? Are you sure?"  
"Never underestimate the intrepidness of grandparents when their daughter-in-law and granddaughter are in trouble," Margaret said as she floated past her son to see Belle. He smiled sheepishly at his mother as his dad patted him on the back,  
"We see how we fathers and grandfathers rate, eh?" John said. Dani and Ben followed the Armitages in, but hung back a bit to give them time. Cali informed Belle that she, Josh, Dani, and Ben had , promising they'd take care of everything for them. All came bearing gifts and soon the suite looked more like a party room than a hospital room. All of a sudden Richard laughed and rubbed his scruff with an amused grin,  
"In all our house plans, press tour, and directing duties, we forgot to register for the baby! And not only that, we've not had a baby shower! How did we manage that?!"  
"Oh don't worry about all that, we've had you covered from the beginning," Dani said, exchanging knowing glances with Cali.  
"Now that grandmum is here, I'd love to help with whatever secret plans you two may have up your sleeves!" Margaret said, moving to stand by Dani and acting like they were whispering. Belle shook her head at them as a nurse came in to check on her.  
"Quite the family you have here," she remarked. Belle smiled ruefully,  
"And this is only a few of them, the other thousand are spacing their visits out as not to overwhelm the baby, or staff for that matter," she chuckled.  
"Speaking of baby, we can have her moved into your room now that both of you are doing better if you'd like?"  
"Oh yes, please, if I can't hold her, at least I can see her" Belle replied. A few moments later the nurse brought her into the room in a clear tank with all the accoutrements of caring for an infant to choruses of oohs and ahhs. Their baby girl was still connected to the wires and tubes, but she looked immensely better. Richard moved to sit beside Belle as everyone crowded around to see the new addition to the family.  
"What have you decided to name her?" Margaret asked.  
"Oh Lord, I just realized we never decided on a name...things just...," she glanced at Richard,  
"Things just got in the way. We've mulled over ideas, but never made a final decision...all I care about is that she's here..." his voice broke as his emotions got the better of him and he kissed Belle's temple.  
"How about Margaret ElizaBelle Armitage. I've always adored classical names and Margaret is only fitting," she said softly, stroking her husbands hand.  
"I think that's a marvelous name. We could call her Meg, or MaraBelle even," he winked at his wife, with tears in his eyes.  
"Then it's settled. How do you like your new name, my sweet angel?" Little Meg let out a tiny squeak of approval as she stretched a little. Richard put a free hand through the opening and his tiny daughter latched onto a finger.  
"I think she likes it," Dani said. "And I've got the perfect present for her too," she said holding out a gift bag to Richard.  
"Ooo, is it present time already?!" he took the bag and shook it. Opening it he pulled out a pink jumper that said "Daddy's 'Precious'" with a picture of the one ring on it. Richard laughed out loud, then clapped a hand over his mouth as Meg let out a tiny cry.  
"I'm sorry, sweet thing. Deddy's sowwy, I pwomise I won't do it again, Little Nutmeg," he cooed, leaning down and stroking her itty bitty fingers wrapped around his. "But you are gonna be the cutest wittle pwecious evew!"  
"You are such a dork, Daddy, but it's ok, so is Mummy," Belle added. Not to be out done, Cali handed over her bag,  
"This one's kinda for Belle, since you got one for you already." This time Belle took the bag and opened it. She pulled out two more jumpers. One said "I get my Jedi powers from my mommy" and the other one said "move over Cinderella, there's a new Disney Princess in town."  
"Aww, they're perfect. I knew I could count on you two for the geeky references," Belle replied. Cali laughed,  
"Gotta give Josh credit for the Jedi one, he picked it out all on his own."  
"I'm saving mine for later. I've got just the thing too. Rignt now though, I need to steal Dani for a second before I go. I just wanted to say congratulations and welcome to the world, Princess. We may be geeks, but this family will love ya to the moon and back kiddo. Uncle Buzz loves ya and your Mama and Daddy too." Ben blew her a little kiss and leaned down to kiss Belle on the cheek. "You know I'm here with whatever you guys need, and I've got everything covered for the show, you just get better sweetie. Rich, you're gonna be an amazing Dad...you already are!" Ben said, clapping him on the back. Rich grabbed him and gave him a hug.  
"I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Thanks for being there when I needed a big kick back into reality. Meg's gonna have a great Uncle in you," Rich said softly. Ben nodded and shook his hand. He said his goodbyes and pulled Dani outside.  
"I suppose it's our turn now, isn't it-"  
"Not quite yet, Grandmama. I think I need to make an apology. Ridge, will you help me," Belle said. He looked at her a little confused,  
"Of course, Love. You know I can't resist it you call me that. But shouldn't I be the one to apologize to you?" he said.  
"No. It's my fault the rumours even made it out into public view. I should have been out in front of it a long time ago, or at least have been more careful about who I trusted. I hope I haven't ruined any relationships for you or your parents, Darling."  
"We should have never kept it from you," Cali offered.  
"And I never should have let my jealousy get the better of me. That's all over now and the only thing that matters to me is that my beloved wife and newborn daughter get better. I need you both healthy because I'm lost without you. You two are my precious treasures and I love you both more than life itself."  
"So precious...," the elder Margaret breathed. She'd gotten up and moved to caress her granddaughter's tiny fist. Meg yawned and made everyone smile. "She's absolutely beautiful, sweetheart, just like her mother," Margaret said, beaming. "I couldn't have prayed for a better daughter-in-law or a more precious granddaughter. You two really are a treasure. You don't know how hard we prayed on that plane ride from London that you two would be safe."  
"You knew?" Belle asked. John nodded,  
"All Richard's text said was 'Flying home. Emergency in Hous. Urgent prayers." And we knew we had to come no matter what," he said, stroking the baby's tiny fingers. She instantly latched on. "We knew something was wrong and we knew we needed to be here for you, but since we didn't know anything else all we could do is pray. And God certainly answered those prayers." Belle smiled at her in-laws. She knew exactly where Richard had gotten his sweetness and charm and she couldn't have dreamed for a better family. Richard had already gotten his phone out and taken several snaps of the baby, his parents with the baby, Belle's gorgeous glow and anything else he thought he needed to document. He was gonna need a bigger memory card with all the pictures he planned to take over the next few weeks and months.  
Cali, who had stepped out to see what was up with Ben stepped back in with a basket of more gifts.  
"Apparently people are already dropping gifts off for you, most of these are from the precinct, I think." She said setting them down on the built-in table and workspace. Belle groaned,  
"Honey, it looks like you and Alan are going to need to make a public statement about gifts. I'm imagining all the things your Army is going to send!" Richard rolled his eyes,  
"You're right, I think I'll tweet that now, actually," he said as the nurse came back in.  
"Hi family, I'm gonna have to kick you guys out for a minute. I need to check Mama's stiches. Does the baby have a name yet?"  
"Yes. Margaret ElizaBelle Armitage," Belle replied.  
"Aww, that's a lovely name. Ya know the Neonatal unit nurses tell me they all fallen head over heels for her, she's been so precious, so don't be surprised if they stop by to see how she's doing." The elder Armitages and Belle's sister went to wait in the hall while the nurse checked the stitches and instructed Richard how to place the pillows for when Belle actually started nursing before getting her started pumping milk for the baby so she could start nursing actual milk rather than being fed via tube. A little while later, and several hundred intimate pictures later, Margaret came back in with Cali.  
"Belle, honey. Mum and Dad are here, are you up to seeing them too?" Belle took a deep breath and sighed,  
"I guess so, but only Mum at the moment, ok?" Cali nodded and left to retrieve her mother as Richard lifted the blanket to cover his wife's bared shoulder and bosom before taking his place next to her. Dawnna came in and after greeting Margaret and Richard she kissed her daughter's cheek.  
"How are you, sweetheart?"  
"Tired...and very very tender. But so very happy." Dawnna nodded and looked over to see the tiny head covered in a pink cap, dark curls protruding from underneath.  
"Well she certainly got her parent's hair. Your sister told me there was some difficulty when she born, what happened, was it because she was early?"  
"The doctor's still not exactly sure, but both Meg and Belle were in distress and they had to take the baby by C-section. Meg's been in the Neonatal unit until today. But what's more important is that both my girls are alive. We'll be here at least another week or so according to her doctor, but both of them are getting progressively better. This was certainly not the way we had this planned," he said, running a hand through his rather messy hair.  
"I don't doubt that. You said Meg?"  
"Yes, Margaret ElizaBelle Armitage," Belle replied, gazing over at her sweet little angel.  
"That's a lovely name. Different from the ideas you had growing up, but very pretty," her mother replied. Belle could tell she was not exactly pleased with the choice, but when was she ever. She sighed,  
"I know you just got here, but I'm really very tired and I want to be alone with my husband and daughter." Her mother got the hint when Margaret stood and started for the door.  
"Alright, I can see her later."  
"Thank you." The grandmothers and aunt left them alone. Belle dropped her head to Richard's shoulder and sighed heavily, closing her eyes.  
"Can our new house be finished already so we can just go straight there and be alone, away from work, and everyone else for awhile. I need you, Richard, and I want you and Meggie all to myself for awhile. I'm sick of fans, and family squabbles, and stupid things coming between us," her voice grew more and more distraught as she began to cry, "I wanna hold my baby girl!" Richard wrapped his arms around his wife,  
"I know, Baby. And I need you too. We'll get through this and have some time to ourselves, but you need to fully recover first, then we'll deal with this fan situation, alright."  
"Oh Richard, I almost forgot. I promised Susanne if she helped me, which she did, that we'd drop the charges. I know she kidnapped me, but if she hadn't changed her mind and helped me, both Meg and I would be dead right now. It's the least we can do." Richard was stunned. The woman had tried to break up their marriage, had kidnapped and threatened his wife and now she wanted him to just drop the charges against her.  
"Belle, you realize what you're saying, right?! That woman is crazy, she almost killed you just to be with me! Absolutely not!"  
"I know. She just needs help, that's all. We should help her get that help in return for her saving our lives."  
"Belle..."  
"Richard..." They sat staring at each other for a moment until he finally gave in.  
"Alright. You win. We'll do what we can for her."  
"Good, now kiss me. I need your lips..." He shook his head and smiled his crooked smile,  
"You're terrible!" He whispered before capturing her lips with his and kissing her with all the pent up angst and worry he'd harbored over the last two days. She whimpered a little, then moaned into his mouth as he parted her Iips with his tongue. Her moan echoed in the room and Margaret started to cry a little, but went back to resting as her father reached over and stroked her hair. "You two are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in the history of the world," he whispered against Belle's neck as he kissed her shoulder, then dipped his head to kiss the tops of her swollen breasts.  
"I love you, you hopeless sappy romantic!"  
"And you make me the happiest man in the 'verse!"  
"Hey, no using scripted lines on me, buddy! You're far to eloquent on your own for that nonsense," Belle laughed, leaning her head against his as he rested it on her shoulder.  
"You're right, I am. After all, I did win you by words alone, and I can make you come undone with words alone, and oh how there are so many words I want to say to you right now that I can't because our daughter and others are within earshot."  
"Alright, that's enough of that, Mr. Armitage..." she yawned, "I'm so tired..." Richard sat up and changed positions so she could lean against him, the only way she could sleep, and let her settle in before wrapping his arms around his girls and letting them catch up on their sleep.  
"Sleep well, my beauties," he whispered before falling asleep himself.

________________________________________________________

A few weeks later Belle and Meg were back home with Richard, who had not left their side since he'd arrived. He was sure he looked and smelled nasty, but he didn't care. Dani, Cali, and their husbands had helped get everything ready. Josh and Daniel helped Rich move some furniture around so it was easier to manuever for Belle and so Meg would be within reach no matter where they were, while Dani and Cali tried to help sort the mountains of gifts that family and friends had supplied. There were at least three Police bears, a tiny Monty award for Meg to match her mother's, two dozen new jumpers, a deluge of diapers and plenty a sundry other gifts. Not to mention what gifts had been sent for their new home.  
The next few monthes were crazy, after instituting a brand new secuirity system for the flat, something they should have done a year ago, Richard had to leave to go back on a press tour. Though he was happy to tell others about his new daughter, he was loathe to leave his girls. A nanny had been hired and Dani was over practicality every day helping Belle with house preparations, a new fashion line for babies to compliment her geek chic line, and getting things started on the next installment of The Holmes Project before pre-production started on the film series. Belle had been relieved that after she'd married Richard, she'd been able to talk Dani and her husband into coming to work for her. Daniel and Josh took over most of the Club and Geek Street Journal work, while Dani became Belle's personal assistant. With Richard gone on his last project before Holmes, Belle had extra things to get done for the house on top of caring for Meggie.  
"Two more days, sweetpea, then Daddy's home for a few monthes and we can get things moved into the new house. You'll have your own room and plenty of outdoors to run wild and play in. And just think of all the animals we'll be able to keep now!" Chewie, their chocolate lab that Richard had brought home for Meg when she'd finally been released from the hospital, barked and made Meg squeal with laughter. "Of course you're coming too, silly dog!" Belle petted the dog before he laid his head back down on Meg's carrier and let her chew on his ear.  
"That dog should not be allowed on the furniture with the baby!" Nanny Fiona said, "and certainly not where she can touch him. The dirty beast!" Belle and Dani rolled their eyes.  
"Another comment like that and you'll be in the doghouse instead of Chewie!" Richard said dropping his bag at the foot of the stairs.  
"Ridge! You're home early!" Belle cried, dropping the paint chips she was holding and running to leap into her husband's open arms. They laughed as he picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.  
"Mmmm, I can't tell you how good it feels to finally have you back in my arms, My Heart! I've missed my girls!" Richard said, swining Belle around in a circle before setting her down and kissing her deeply. Nanny Fiona looked disgusted by their PDA and moved to leave the room.  
"Don't go anywhere just yet, I've something to say to you, but not before I see my baby girl! Where's my Meggie-Mea?! There she is!" He cooed, lifting her out of her carrier and into his arms. Chewie whined. "You get to see her all the time, Buddy, it's my turn." Rich patted the dog and he wagged his tail. Belle smiled as her husband bounced the baby on his hip, pecking her all over with kisses. Meg squealed happily as she tried to catch his face with her hands. "And how was my little princess while I was gone?"  
"She was an angel," piped up Nanny. Richard almost glared at her before turning back to his wife.  
"And Mummy?"  
"Rotten! I missed you too much...and besides, I thought I was your princess."  
"No, My Love, you have always been my Queen!" He leaned forward and kissed Belle as Meg reached out and grabbed a handful of beard in one hand and a handful of red curls in the other.  
"Aggh!! Watch what you grab, Little Monkey!"  
"Oi! No pulling Mummy's hair, Little Darling. Are you done for today, Love?" Rich asked, extricating his wife's hair from his daughter's fist.  
"Not just yet, but since you're here now, you can help me with the kitchen," Belle moved to pick up the paint chips she'd dropped and moved to the kitchen, "since we're going with this same wood and quartz counter, what do you think of this paper with these accent colours?" She held up the chips next to the cabinets. Richard watched her for a moment as she held up first one set, then another, then switched them back and forth. He chuckled to himself, then walked to her side, bouncing a babbling Meg in his arms.  
"Whatever you decide is fine, honey. Can we look at these later?" He gave her his best pleading puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes at him.  
"Oh fine. You know I can't resist those puppydog eyes of yours!" She pecked him on the lips, then wrinkled her nose. "Eww, either you need a shower or some little somebody made a stinky..." she raise an eyebrow at her daughter who just smiled a big gummy grin at her.  
"Oh Lord, little girl! You need a change!"  
"Here now, I'll do that..." Nanny started.  
"Touch her and I'll bite you," he growled through gritted teeth, then snapped them at her. Chewie growled too and Nanny jumped. Belle and Dani couldn't help but laugh as Nanny tried not to look flustered. "I'll do it. Ya know I actually missed changing her diapers while I was gone, hopefully I still remember how. Come on Princess, let's get you changed, yeah?! You can go for the day, Nanny. In fact, you can have the weekend off. We'll be fine without you. Dani, will you see her out..." he said as he headed upstairs to the nursery.  
"I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll see myself out. I'm glad your back, Mr. Armitage, I know how much your wife and daughter missed you." With that, she turned, picked up her purse and left.  
"I'll tidy up, you go see your husband," Dani said.  
"Thanks, Doll. I owe you one!"  
"You owe me more than that, sweetie."  
"How about I promote you?"  
"How does that work for a PA?!"  
"Ok, raise then. Consider your salary doubled. See ya tomorrow, Doll."  
"Belle, come on, I was just joking!"  
"Nope, no take backs, besides, it's high time you got a raise anyway. Goodnight, Dani."  
"Belle..."  
"Goodnight, Dani" Belle called down the stairs.

Upstairs, Richard was having fun playing with his daughter. He'd quickly gotten her changed and was lying on their bed with her, holding her up in the air while she flailed her arms and legs, squealing to her hearts delight. He was laughing at her as much as she was laughing at him.  
"You two having fun?"  
"Of course we are! I think I'm gonna nickname her Tinker Bell. Especially with that topknot of curls she has!"  
"Oh yeah, I think Merida would be a better idea, watch," Belle reached up and pulled the tie out of Meg's hair and her red curls went everywhere. Richard laughed out loud as Meg shook her head and said "Ooowwooo."  
"Well, she's certainly got the howl down. How in the world did her hair even get so red anyway when she was born with those dark chocolate curls?! She must have gotten it from you, Love" Rich commented. Belle smiled, "well we both have reddish undertones, mine are just more prominent than yours." She raked her fingernails through his bushy hair as he laid Meg down on his chest. The baby stuck her hands in her father's beard and fisted them.  
"See, even she missed your beard," Belle whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead, still massaging his scalp with her fingernails. Richard made that low growl in his chest and Meg's eyes grew wide.  
"I'll give you til the end of never to keep doing that, Sweetheart," he said softly with a growling groan. Meg had suddenly discovered a new sensation that she liked, the sound and vibration of her Daddy's chest. She scooted her little bottom back and laid herself down completely on his chest, splaying her hands and arms out to feel the vibrations underneath her. Richard closed his eyes, relaxing into the calm with his wife and daughter, and patted his daughter's diapered and ruffled bum as she yawned, her eyes beginning to droop. It was her mother's turn to giggle as she gazed down at the two people she loved more than life itself.  
"Both your girls are glad you're finally home, Darling," she said, kissing his forehead again. "In fact, I've got your favorite Italian dishes for dinner if you're hungry. It was a good thing I got them do this morning instead of waiting closer to when you were supposed to get home." Richard raised his eyebrow but kept his eyes an closed,  
"You cooked Italian without me?!"  
"Ok, so I didn't actually make it, Joe's did. Technically I did keep my promise of never cooking Italian without you, so there." Richard chuckled,  
"C'mere you," he lifted his head a little and captured her mouth with his, groaning into the kiss. "Mmmmm, you taste so much better than any Italian dinner ever could," he flicked his tongue along her top lip, lowering his voice, "and I can't wait to taste you completely, My Beauty." Belle gently pushed him away,  
"Well you'll just have to wait until the dessert course for that naughtiness!" she replied, poking him in the arm. "Shall I put our little heathen princess to bed?"  
"No!...I mean, I want to do it. I feel like I've been gone for so long that I'm missing all of her important moments."  
"Darling, you're not missing anything. In fact Nanny thinks she's progressing rather slowly, which I think is nonsense. In fact, I think she's saving all her physical advancements for you. She's far passed others her age with her intelligence, she's even matching colours better than me!"  
"That's because she's our daughter, Sweetheart. She got both our intelligent genes. Not to mention our good looks," he slowly sat up so as not to wake their little angel.  
"You put her to bed and I'll get started on dinner, yeah?!" Belle whispered. Her husband nodded and kissed her on the lips before cradling his daughter and carrying her off to dreamland. When she was safely tucked in, Richard made his way down to the kitchen. Belle had lit candles and was just sliding two pans into the oven as he came walking up behind her, sliding his hips against her raised bottom. She turned into him and he caught her mouth in a deep kiss. Belle dropped her oven mitts and melted into his arms. He slowly walked her back til she was up against the bar counter where he pressed his hips into hers with a groan. Their hands were groping every place they could reach as their mouths fought for dominance.  
"We've got time before dinner, right?!" Rich rasped between kisses. All Belle could do was nod an assent as Rich's finger crawled up her back and unhooked her bra, lifting her shirt up off her before he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. He carried her into the living area and laid her down on the couch before pulling her leggings and panties off her slowly. She sucked on his lower lips as her own hands pulled at his t-shirt then jeans. Richard moaned as he kissed his way over her body, stopping to lavish attention at her breasts before moving down to her hot core. Belle's fingers caught in his hair and her nails gently scratched his scalp as he ground his mouth into her dripping heat. Her smell drove him wild and he had her all but screaming as he plunged his tongue and fingers into her depths, finding all those sensitive spots that had been neglected all the time he was gone. He was going to make up for that tonight.  
"God, Richard, I need you inside me. Take me long and hard, please!" She groaned, her need getting the better of her. He had already made her come undone twice with his mouth alone, and her words were about to do the same to him. Without a hesitation he moved to cover her body with his and entered her in one fluid movement of his hips. If she could have pulled her husband any closer they would have been one body as he thrust deeply into her. Her voice was gone as he made wild desperate love to her, and they came hard together, silently quivering again and again. It took them a few moments to recover their breath before the kitchen timer went off.  
"God, I've missed you, woman. My gorgeous wife and mother of my child," he whispered hoarsely, dropping kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. She giggled,  
"As I have you, My Love. This feels like when we first got married, like we're wild teenagers again." It was Richard's turn to chuckle.  
"You keep me young, My Heart. They say I robbed the cradle when I married you, but I've never felt younger than when I'm with you and Meggie!"  
"How you do run on, flatterer. Why don't you go grab our robes, while I make sure dinner isn't burning." Rich stole one more exquisitely delicious kiss from his wife then gathered their clothes and ran up stairs to exchange them for robes after making sure they hadn't woken Meg. Back downstairs he wrapped the purple satin kimono robe around his wife and breathed in the delicious smell of Italian herbs and spices, the roses he'd brought home for her, and something chocolate in the oven.  
"You spoil me, ya know that, Sweetheart," he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her curls.  
"You spoil me and Meg, so I dare say we're even. Oh look, I had Lexi send me some of that wine we had at the wedding, the Disney vineyard one, so pick which one you want to open first," Belle motioned to the three bottles sitting next to the roses in the golden cooler they'd re ieved as a wedding gift.  
"Well, the white goes better with the meal and the dark red with dessert. We can save the bubbly for another occasion."  
"Sounds good to me. Pour us some while I dish up our dinner."  
"Your wish is my command, My Queen," he rumbled, kissing and nipping at her neck. Belle grinned at her adorkable husband. They spent the rest of the evening in each other's company, dining on favorite food and following it up with hours of more naughtiness.


End file.
